


Last Race-Schmelp fanfic

by Angellove76



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angellove76/pseuds/Angellove76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durning Michael and Allison  last practice he reveal his feelings to her.  WIll Allison return Michael feelings,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Race-Schmelp fanfic

Michael has been ansty all morning durning his work out session with his coach Bob. He knew that this will be his last Olympic race ever. He was feeling so many different emotions. But they haven’t really him yet Michael stop in the middle of his work out. ‘’Bob do you think I could have a minute.?’’

‘’Sure Mike take five then we have to back to training for the 4x 100 medley relay final.’’ Bob said.

‘’Thanks Bob be back in five.’’ Michael said getting out of the warm up pool. He push up his googles. He walked into the hallway leaning against the wall. Letting out sigh. He was going to miss a lot of thing he’s going miss trying with Bob. But most of all he’s going to miss training with Allison. 

She made swimming enjoyable again and help him to smile more. He thought of Schmitty as his rock. Michael didn’t know how he would deal with not training with her every day. An way he knew that he and Allison will always be friends. But he wonder if he wanted to be more then her friend and mentor.

He looked up seeing Allison walking towards him. ‘’Mike are you okay you seem of during our work out.’’ She said standing next to him.

‘’I’m during okay allie just doing some thinking.’’ He said

 

‘’Mike don’t worry about the relay you going to great. Just remember one side to the other.’’ She said with her trade mark smile.

Michael looked at Allison seeing all the wonderful things that he loved about her. Taking her by the hand he had Allison stand in front of him. ‘’Schmitty I’m not just thinking about my last race.’’

Allison looked at him with a confuse look on her face. ‘’Then what are you thinking about then?’’

‘’I’m thinking about how this is our last work out season.’’ Michael said placing his hands on her hips. I’m also thinking about how this is our last time together like this.’’

‘’Mike we’ll always be friends and we’ll still talk.’’ Allison said with a little laugh  
.  
“I know schmitty but it won’t be the same.’’ Michael said moving his nands cupping her face. He stopped talk for moment he knew that best way to show Allison he was feeling. Lean forward kissing her gently and softly. Michael smiles when he felt her tongue brushing against his. 

Allison had feelings for Michael every since she start training with Bob. This was dream come true for that the guy that she have feelings for was kissing her. Allison move her hands to his waits as she continue kissing him.

‘’PHELPS, SCHMITT your break is over.’’ Their coach yelled hidling his smile.

Michael coming back to reality suck on Allison bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Smirking seeing that her eyes was still close Michael… lighting ran his thumb against Allison cheek. ‘’Allie?’’ he said softly seeing her eyes open.

‘Mike is’t not that I didn’t like it.’’ She said.

Schmitty I’ve been wanting to kiss ever since you became my training partner, you made me passionate about competing again. You made swimming fun again. I know it took me along to admit my feels but I am not. I’ve fallen in love with you.’’ Michael said as he kept lightly running his thumb against her cheek.

‘’I’m in love with you too Mike have been for a long time.’’ Allison said she lean in kissing her new boyfriend.

Later that night Michael and Allison both won their last race. Even they both won gold in their relays. They won something more important they won each other.

THE END.


End file.
